


As Told by Bear

by seekingoutfriday



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingoutfriday/pseuds/seekingoutfriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bear is glad Tiny Hammer Lady is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Told by Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic/drabble that is just meant for fun and not to be taken seriously. It is also completely unedited so all mistakes are mine. Have fun!
> 
> The Root/Shaw in this story is minimal, but there if you squint.

Bespectacled Man and Pretty Hacker Lady are arguing. I do not know what about, but they have been doing it a lot lately. Especially more since Tiny Hammer Lady came back.

I am happy she is back. Bespectacled Man and the Tall Man do not pay as much attention to me anymore. Bespectacled man talks a lot to the blinking red light on that table. It is such a bright red light... I want to bark at it. 

No. Last time I did that - before Tiny Hammer Lady returned - the Pretty Hacker Lady began crying, grabbed me, and would not let go. She did not cuddle me correctly. She did not even scratch my ears. My collar got wet from her crying. I did not like it.

Tall Man scratches my ear and rubs my belly. Tiny Hammer Lady does too. 

I am glad she is back. 

Tiny Hammer Lady stays with me more than she used to. She went away for a long time and I do not know why. However, since she has been back, Bespectacled Man lets me sleep with her most nights. Bespectacled Man and the Tall Man said something about "PTSD" but I do not know what that means. 

But Tiny Hammer Lady lets me sleep in her bed. She drools on her pillow so of course I do too. I only follow suit. 

One night Pretty Hacker Lady came over to Tiny Hammer Lady's place and interrupted my sleep - I was in the middle of a dream where I was digging a hole in the mud with Funny Policeman and a woman I like but do not remember - by shouting at each other. I got up to growl at Pretty Hacker Lady but she went quiet and I think she wanted to cry again. Tiny Hammer Lady let her sleep in bed with us. 

Pretty Hacker Lady stayed over more nights after that. I do not like my bed space crowded. 

Eventually Bespectacled Man takes me home more often than not, and most nights I watch Tiny Hammer Lady and Pretty Hacker Lady leave with each other while I go in the opposite direction with Bespectacled Man. 

Bespectacled Man's place is brighter than usual when I enter one night. Lights are shining down on me and there is a big green tree in the middle of the room - where my personal bed used to be located - that makes me want to bite off all the round things on it. 

I try it once and he got angry with me. I will not do it again. 

Everywhere I go there are bright lights and green trees covered in balls. But not tennis balls. I am not allowed to play fetch with these. 

Tiny Hammer Lady does not seem to care about any of these things, but she is smiling more than she has recently. She also holds Pretty Hacker Lady paw whenever Tall Man and Bespectacled Man leave the room. She could be rubbing my paw instead; my paw is softer.

It snows and Bespectacled Man does not let me go running outside. Instead, Tall Man and Tiny Hammer Lady throw a ball back and forth and I chase it. I'd rather be outside, but I like Tall Man, Tiny Hammer Lady, and Bespectacled Man - and even Pretty Hacker Lady - being back together. It had been a long time and I get more belly rubs now. 

Eventually, the Tall Man helps Bespectacled Man take down the big tree and all the bulbs. Before it all completely goes away, Tiny Hammer Lady gives me a great big, new bone with a large bow on it. 

I do not know why there is a bow on it. 

I rip it to shreds of course. Tiny Hammer Lady should have seen that coming. 

Bespectacled Man does not appreciate having to clean that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me at seekingoutfriday.tumblr.com.


End file.
